Pilot, Parte 1/Transcrição
Episódio 1 - "Pilot, Parte 1" Escrito por: J.J. Abrams & Damon Lindelof Dirigido por: J.J. Abrams ---- Primeiro Ato DE TÍTULO de Jack abrindo os olhos, olhando para os bambus acima. Uma tomada de cima mostra que Jack está ferido, caído no chão. Jack vê um cachorro (Vincent), e, com dores, vagarosamente se levanta. Encontra uma pequena garrafa de bebida em seu bolso. Então ele corre através dos bambus e chega na praia. Pessoas gritando. Ele vê os restos da fuselagem. Pessoas mancando e pedindo ajuda. Tomada da turbina ainda girando. Charlie chega perto dela. Jin gritando. MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! REDSHIRT (figurante): Fique longe do combustível! Fique aí! gritando. Jack olha a asa do avião acima. REDSHIRT #2 embaixo de uma peça com a turbina ainda girando: Socorro! Socorro! Alguém me ajude! Socorro! Socorro! Ahh, minha perna! Ah! Ah! JACK: Ei você, me ajude aqui! Você, venha aqui! Venha aqui, me ajude! grupo de redshirts (e Locke) se juntam para levantar o pedaço de metal que está prendendo o homem. Eu vou contar até três: Um, dois, três. puxa o homem para fora. Uma perna está ensanguentada. Jack começa a rasgar as calças do homem para ver a ferida. Jack usa sua gravata como um torniquete. CLAIRE: Socorro! Por favor, me ajude! Socorro, por favor, me ajude! Claire grávida, de joelhos e apoiada nas mãos. Jack a vê. JACK um redshirt e Locke: Certo, agora, tirem ele daqui! Levem ele pra longe da turbina! Tirem ele daqui! corre até Claire pelo meio dos restos da fuselagem. CLAIRE: Me ajude, por favor. Estou tendo, estou tendo contrações. JACK: Você está de quantos meses? CLAIRE: Eu, eu estou com quase oito meses. olha em volta e vê Boone fazendo massagem cardíaca em Rose. JACK Claire: Qual é o intervalo das contrações? CLAIRE: Eu não sei, e-eu tive algumas quase agora. de Locke e Redshirt (figurante) carregando o homem da perna machucada. Outro homem, Gary Troup, começa a andar em frente da turbina e Locke o vê. LOCKE: Ei! ei, ei, ei, dê o fora daí! homem é sugado para dentro da turbina e ela explode. Tomada de pessoas correndo. Jack como que cai em cima de Claire para protegê-la. JACK: Me escute! Olha pra mim! Você vai ficar bem, entendeu? Mas você precisa ficar completamente parada! olha para Boone fazendo respiração boca-a-boca em Rose. JACK Hurley: Ei, você! Venha aqui! Eu preciso que você leve esta mulher para longe da fumaça! Leve ela pra lá. Fique com ela. Se as contrações ocorrerem num intervalo menor do que 3 minutos, me chame. HURLEY: Ah, só pode ser brincadeira. JACK: Eu já volto, tá? CLAIRE: Obrigada. (Jack começa a correr). HURLEY: Ei! Qual é o seu nome? JACK: Jack. corre até Boone e Rose. JACK: Pare! A cabeça dela não está inclinada o suficiente. Você está enchendo o estômago dela de ar. BOONE: Tem certeza? começa a fazer respiração boca-a-boca em Rose. BOONE: Isso é exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Eu sou salva-vidas. Eu tenho licença. JACK: Bem, você precisa pensar seriamente em devolver essa licença. BOONE: Talvez a gente tenha que fazer aquele negócio. Sabe, furar a garganta com uma caneta? JACK: É, boa idéia. Vê se acha uma caneta. sai correndo para conseguir canetas. JACK massagem cardíaca: Vamos. Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! respira. JACK: Respire fundo. Respire! de metal. Jack olha para cima e vê um grande pedaço de metal no alto (a asa), preso na fuselagem começando a balançar. Claire e Hurley estão exatamente onde ele cairá. Jack corre até eles. JACK corre: Saiam daí! Levante ela! Tire ela daí! A asa! Hurley e Claire correm e há uma grande explosão. Um grande pedaço de metal em chamas cai perto de Charlie. JACK Claire: Você está bem? CLAIRE: Sim. JACK Hurley: Você? meio que balança a cabeça enquanto está deitado no chão. Fique com ela. HURLEY: Cara, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. meio que cambaleando ao redor da praia olha para a fuselagem. Demora um pouco para se recompor, quase chorando BOONE perto dele segurando várias canetas: Eu não sabia qual iria servir melhor. JACK: Todas estão boas. Obrigado. do Jack revirando uma mala e encontrando um kit de costura. Jack vai para uma parte deserta da praia e tira o seu paletó e a camisa. Ele tem um grande corte na lateral do seu corpo. Kate aparece simplesmente passando pelo local sem saber que Jack está ali. Kate passa a mão no pulso machucado. JACK: Com licença. Você já usou uma agulha? KATE: O quê? JACK: Você já... costurou uma calça jeans? KATE: Eu...uhm...eu fiz as cortinas do meu apartamento. JACK: Ótimo. Escuta, você tem um segundo? Preciso de uma ajuda aqui. chega perto dele. KATE: Ajudar com o quê? JACK: Com isso. mostra o ferimento e ela faz uma careta. JACK: Olha, eu mesmo poderia fazer, eu sou médico, mas eu não posso alcançar. KATE: Você quer que eu costure isso? JACK: É como as cortinas, a mesma coisa. KATE: Não, com as cortinas eu usei uma máquina de costurar. JACK: Não, você pode fazer isso. Estou te falando. Se você não se importar. olha para ela implorando por ajuda. KATE: Claro que sim. JACK: Obrigado. uma garrafinha de álcool que tira do bolso. É para as suas mãos. Guarde um pouco para a, para a ferida. pega um pequeno kit de costura. KATE: Alguma preferência de cor? JACK (rindo): Não. Preto comum. derrama vodca no seu ferimento. de Sawyer acendendo um cigarro. Olha ao redor. E sai andando parecendo que jogou o cigarro no chão, com um pouco de nojo; Claire em pé na areia perto do mar; Hurley colhendo comida da companhia aérea; Locke sentado sozinho olhando em direção ao oceao; Boone obtendo um sinal 'sem serviço' do seu celular. BOONE: Por favor. do Sayid jogando mais madeira na grande fogueira. SAYID Charlie: Ei você. Qual o seu nome? CHARLIE: Eu? Charlie. SAYID: Charlie. Precisamos da sua ajuda com a fogueira. Ninguém vai nos ver senão for grande. CHARLIE: Ok, estou nessa. Qual o seu nome? SAYID: Sayid. CHARLIE: Sayid. Estou nessa, Sayid. da Rose beijando o anel no colar dela; Kate costurando as costas do Jack. KATE: Eu poderia vomitar em você. JACK a cabeça: Você está indo bem. KATE: Você não parece estar com medo. Não entendo isso. JACK: Bem, medo é uma coisa meio estranha. Quando era residente, a primeira operação que fiz sozinho foi uma cirurgia na coluna de uma menina de 16 anos. E no final, depois de 13 horas, estava fechando a ferida e sem querer cortei o saco dural dela.Na base da espinha onde todos os nervos estão juntos, a membrana tinha um problema. E eu cortei aquilo fora. E os nervos saltaram daqueles cabelos loiros angelicais, derramando sangue dela e eu… O terror era tão… louco. Tão real. Eu sabia que tinha prometido que tudo ficaria bem. (Ele começa a chora). Então eu fiz uma escolha. Eu ia deixar o medo, deixar ele ficar, mas durante cinco segundos, eu ficaria sem ele, e terminaria a cirurgia. Então eu comecei a contar: Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco. Então ele se foi. Eu me concentrei na cirurgia, e depois ela ficou bem. KATE: Se isso tivesse acontecido comigo, eu acho que teria saído correndo pela porta de saída. JACK: Não, eu acho que não. Você não está correndo agora. das estrelas na noite escura; Charlie escreve F. A. T. E em seus dedos, sentado próximo de Sayid. SAYID: Eles deveriam estar chegando agora. CHARLIE: Huh? Quem? SAYID: Qualquer resgate. de Shannon pintando as unhas. Boone aparece e oferece a ela uma barra de chocolate. SHANNON: Como se eu fosse comer chocolate. BOONE: Shannon, podemos ficar aqui por um tempo. SHANNON: O avião tinha uma caixa preta idiota. Eles sabem exatamente onde estamos, eles estão vindo. Eu vou comer no barco de resgate. oferece o chocolate mais uma vez. Eu vou. Comer. No. Barco . De . Resgate. come o chocolate. de Claire sentada em um dos destroços do avião. Hurley aparece e oferece a ela a comida do avião. HURLEY: Fome? CLAIRE: Sim, obrigada. HURLEY: Tipo, uh... você sabe, o bebê, está bem? CLAIRE: Sim, não se preocupe comigo. HURLEY: Bom, aproveite a comida então. CLAIRE: Sim, você também. braço de Hurley pega dentro da caixa a comida e entrega para Claire. de Michael. MICHAEL: Você tem certeza que está bem? está deitado na praia. Ele concorda com um olha vago. Tomada de Jin e Sun. JIN (traduzido do coreano) : Você não deve sair de perto de mim. Você vai me seguir aonde eu for. Você entendeu? concorda. Não se preocupe com os outros. Nós precisamos ficar juntos. de Kate vendo Jack examinar o corpo de um oficial. KATE: Você acha que ele vai viver? JACK: Você conhece ele? KATE: Ele estava sentado perto de mim. de uma folha em folha em forma de avião. JACK a câmera filmando nele, depois esta volta no rosto dele: Nós devíamos estar a uns 40,000 pés do chão quando isso aconteceu. Batemos numa turbulência. Caímos. Então eu desmaiei. KATE: Eu não. Eu vi tudo. Eu sabia que a parte detrás do avião havia nos deixado, mas não podia olhar para trás. Então a parte da frente do avião voou junto. JACK: Bom, na praia ela não está. Precisamos saber onde ela está. KATE: Porquê? JACK: Porquê tem uma chance de conseguirmos achar um transmissor. E se enviarmos um sinal, o resgate nos achará. KATE: Como você sabe tudo isso? JACK : Tive umas aulas de vôo. KATE: Eu vi uma fumaça. Atravessando o vale. Se você está pensando em ir atrás da parte da frente do avião, conte comigo. JACK: Eu nem sei seu nome. KATE: Sou Kate. JACK: Jack. som vem da floresta. Todos na praia olham; Kate olha; Locke olha (a câmera dá um close nele) ; Walt olha; Shannon e Boone olham. SHANNON: O que foi isso? olha para Jack; Charlie e Sayid se olham. CHARLIE: Isso foi estranho, certo? WALT: Foi Vincent? se levanta e vai a direção da floresta. MICHAEL levantando também: Não é Vincent. das árvores se movendo. CLAIRE até a floresta : Alguém viu isso também? HURLEY descrença: Yeah. vai em direção da floresta. SHANNON: Boone! as pessoas se deslocam até a floresta, exceto Michael que dá um passo para trás. Todos olham as árvores se movendo. CHARLIE: Ótimo. Segundo Ato da janela do avião. Tomada de Jack. Som de carrinho. CINDY: Então, que tal um drinque? JACK: Esta bem. CINDY:Isso não foi uma reação muito forte. JACK: Bom, o drinque também não é forte. CINDY na mão dele duas garrafas: Shhh. Só não fale para ninguém. JACK: Isso quebra alguma regras do FAA. coloca uma bebida no bolso e a outra bebe. Logo Charlie aparece caminhando correndo pelo corredor. CHARLIE: Desculpe-me. CINDY atrás de Charlie: Sr, espere um momento! ROSE para Charlie, depois para Jack: Acho que ele realmente precisava ir. atendentes começam a correr atrás de Charlie. CINDY: Sr, espere um momento! uma turbulência. CINDY interfone: Senhoras e senhores, o piloto está passando por uma turbulência, por favor coloquem seus cintos. JACK Rose: É normal. ROSE: Oh, eu sei. É que eu nunca gostei muito de voar. Mas meu marido sempre me relembra que aviões são feitos para ficar no ar não para cair. JACK: Bom, ele me parece um homem inteligente. ROSE: Diga isso para ele, quando ele voltar do banheiro. avião balança novamente. JACK: Acho que eles sabem o que fazem. Não se preocupe agora já está acabando… passageiro são voando de sua poltrona e bate de cabeça no teto do avião. Mais turbulência e gritos. Máscaras de oxigênios aparecem. Tomada de Jack e Rose colocando suas mascaras. Tomada de um redshirt colocando suas mascaras. Tomada do oceano, então Jack aparece olhando pro oceano. Rose e um alguns redshirts aparecem também. MICHAEL: Aquilo não parecia um animal. N. ROSE: Aquele som que ele fazia, me lembrava de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que eu conheço. SHANNON: Sério? De onde você vem? ROSE: Dos Bronxs. CHARLIE: Talvez sejam macacos. Podem ser macacos, certo? SAWYER: Claro que são macacos. Estamos na ilha dos macacos. HURLEY: Tecnicamente, você sabe, não sabemos se estamos numa ilha. SAYID: Estamos numa ilha. KATE atrás de Jack: Estão prontos? JACK: Kate você só precisa me mostrar de onde veio a fumaça. Eu vou ir sozinho. KATE: Eu vou com você. JACK sorrindo: Bom, se você vai precisa de sapatos melhores. de um pé de um cadáver. Kate se abaixa para pegar os sapatos dele. Ele olha para Locke que estava olhando para ela. Ele dá para ela um sorriso com uma laranja na boca. Ele continua comendo a laranja e olhando para lugares distantes. Ela parece assustada e com nojo. de um grupo: Michael, Walt, Charlie, Sayid, Boone e Shannon, com Hurley se aproximando.. MICHAEL: O quer que fosse aquilo...era sobrenatural... CHARLIE: Alguém tem protetor solar? SHANNON: Yeah, eu tenho. CHARLIE: Ah. Legal. HURLEY: Então, eu estava olhando dentro da fuselagem… Está bem feia a coisa lá. Vocês acham que deveríamos fazer alguma coisa sobre.… para de falar e olha para Walt c-o-p-o-s? MICHAEL: O que você disse cara? Não seria corpos? WALT: c-o-r-p-o-s. SAYID: Parece uma boa idéia. SHANNON: Não! Eles vão lidar com isso quando chegarem aqui. JACK na conversa: Nós vamos sair em busca da parte da frente do avião. Vamos ver se conseguimos achar um transmissor para avisar um sinal de ajuda. (Para Boone) Você vai precisar manter os olhos abertos nessa cara. Se ele acordar, tente acalmar ele, mas não o deixe retirar os curativos. Entendeu? BOONE: Yeah, entendi. E sobre o cara da perna? JACK : Eu parei o sangramento.Cuidei disso ontem de noite.Ele .... vai ficar bem. BOONE: Yeah. Legal. Bom trabalho. CHARLIE: Eu vou com vocês. Eu quero ajudar. JACK: Não precisamos de mais ajuda. CHARLIE: Não, eu não quero ficar aqui. concorda. Excelente. do vale, e mais atrás o mar. Você pode ver Jack, Kate e Charlie indo em direção da câmera. KATE: Posso perguntar uma coisa? CHARLIE: Eu? Estava esperando. KATE: Nós nos conhecemos de algum lugar? CHARLIE: Não, é pouco provável. KATE: Hum. CHARLIE – Eu pareço familiar, certo? KATE: Yeah. CHARLIE: Não consegue se lembrar de onde? KATE: Não, não consigo. CHARLIE: Yeah. Eu acho que eu sei de onde você me conhece. KATE: Você sabe? CHARLIE cantando: You all everybody… You all everybody! Você nunca ouviu esse som? KATE: Sim eu já escutei. Eu só não sei o que diabo é isso- CHARLIE:Isso é a gente. Driveshaft. Olha o anel,—Segunda turnê na Finlândia. Você nunca ouviu falar do Driveshaft? KATE acreditando: A banda? CHARLIE: Yeah, a banda. KATE: Você é um integrante do Driveshat. CHARLIE: Eu sou do Driveshaft. Eu toco baixo. KATE: Sério? CHARLIE: Yeah, Charlie.Música 3, você sabe, eu faço os backing vocals. KATE: Minha amiga Beth ficaria louca. Ela ama vocês. CHARLIE: Me dá o número da Beth, eu vou ligar pra ela, eu amo ela também. JACK: Hey— KATE: Você já ouviu falar do Driveshaft? CHARLIE cantando: You all everybody… JACK a mão na cabeça: Nós temos que continuar a caminhada. KATE: Eles eram bons. CHARLIE: Eles são bons. Nós continuamos juntos. Só estamos no meio de uma...pausa. camera revela Vincent; tomada de Locke olhando o oceano; Tomada de Kate, Charlie, Jack na selva no meio da chuva. CHARLIE: Hey galera, isso é normal? Tipo… dia virar noite, vocês sabem? Clima do fim do mundo. E isso galera? de Locke sentado, enquanto pessoas tentam se abrigar da chuva. Locke continua sentado. Jin chuta um cara para poder ficar com Sun e um esconderijo; Hurley corre rapidamente e Boone diz alguma coisa (?). Tomada de Michael com a mão no ombro de Walt. Tomada de Locke sozinho na praia em posição de meditação. Locke deixa seus braços soltos e olha para cima alegre. Todos da praia vêem o monstro na floresta. CLAIRE: Isso de novo. ROSE: Oh meu Deus. de Jack, Kate, Charlie achando a parte da frente do avião. Eles todos parecem assustado. JACK: Bom, vamos fazer isso. Terceiro Ato de Jack, Kate, e Charlie caminhando até os destroços da parte da frente do avião. CHARLIE: Vamos pegar esse trans.... JACK: Transmissor. CHARLIE: Transmissor e dar o fora daqui. os escalando a parte da frente do avião. Lá dentro tem mais cadáveres. .. Jack não consegue abrir a porta da cabine do piloto então a quebra com um extintor de incêndio. Quando ela é arrombada um corpo cai. JACK Kate: Você está bem? KATE: Yeah. E você? JACK: Yeah. CHARLIE: Estou bem também. Charlie está bem, por acaso. Okay? JACK Kate: Hey.Você não precisa subir aqui. KATE: Não, eu estou bem. e Jack entram na cabine do piloto. KATE: Então um transmissor é parecido com o quê? JACK: É mais ou menos um walkie-talkie complicado. passa por cima do piloto, quando ele respira. JACK: Hey! Você pode me ouvir? Hey! Você pode me ouvir? Kate Eu preciso de água. dá ao piloto água Hey. Vamos lá. Hey. PILOT: Quantos sobreviveram? JACK: Pelo menos 48. Sente que alguma coisa está quebrada? PILOT: Não, não. Eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, só isso. JACK: Yeah. Provavelmente é uma concussão na cabeça. PILOT: Quanto tempo passou? JACK: 16 horas. PILOT: 16? Alguém veio? JACK: Aida não. PILOT: Nas 6 horas de vôo, o rádio quebrou. Ninguém conseguia nos ver. Então nós começamos a voltar. Na hora que eu peguei a turbulência… estávamos a mil milhas de distância de nosso destino . Eles estão nos procurando no lugar errado. PILOT: Nós temos um transmissor.. piloto se move e pega o transmissor. JACK: Bom. Bom, essa é a nossa esperança. Olha, você deve tentar se levantar. PILOT: Não, não. Estou bem. Estou bem. O transmissor está aqui. pegar o transmissor da mão do piloto. JACK Kate: Onde tá o Charlie? sai a procura de Charlie. O piloto mexe no transmissor. PILOT: Não tá funcionando. KATE da cabine e vendo os corpos mortos: Charlie? sai do banheiro. KATE: O que você estava fazendo no banheiro? CHARLIE: O quê? avião se balança. Ouvimos o som do monstro. Tomada de Jack, Charlie, Kate e o piloto reagindo. PILOT: Que diabos é isso? JACK: Kate. de Kate entrando na cabine com Charlie. KATE: Está lá fora. PILOT: O quê? O quê diabos está lá fora? JACK: Shhhh. olha assustada. Vemos a sombra do monstro pela janela. Jack tenta olhar pela janela.O piloto abre a janela e a escala. O piloto é levado pelo monstro. Sangue escorre pela janela CHARLIE: Que diabos tá acontecendo? grande barulho e o avião ameaça desmoronas. Jack pega o transmissor...O avião se inclina verticalmente. KATE: Jack, vamos lá! CHARLIE: Vamos sair daqui de uma vez! saem do avião e começam a correr. Charlie cai. A perna dele é presa por raízes. Jack volta pra ajudar ele. Kate continua correndo. KATE assustada: J-J-J… Jaaaack! se esconde em uma “casa” de árvores. Ela está tentando se recompor Um! Dois! Três! Quatro! Cinco! Quarto Ato de Kate ela ouve um barulho e olha para trás. Charlie aparece e ela o chuta sem querer. CHARLIE: Kate! KATE: Onde diabos o Jack foi se meter? CHARLIE: Eu não sei! KATE: Você o viu? CHARLIE: Sim, ele me ajudou! KATE: Onde ele está? CHARLIE: Eu não sei! KATE: Como você pode não saber? CHARLIE: Nós nos separamos! Olha, eu… eu caí, e ele, ele veio me ajudar, aquela coisa… KATE: Você a viu? CHARLIE: Não. Não! Mas estava lá. Nós estamos mortos! Eu estava. Então veio o Jack e ajudou. Eu não sei onde ele tá. olha para os lados. KATE: Nós temos que voltar por ele. CHARLIE: Voltar? Lá? Kate, tem um bicho querendo nos comer! KATE: Então não venha. vai em direção a parte da frente do avião, Charlie se levanta e a segue (relutante). CHARLIE: Kate! na floresta. Kate e Charlie andando pela floresta. CHARLIE: Eu ouvi o seu grito. Eu ouvi você gritando "Jack". Eu sou Charlie, por acaso, okay? vê alguma coisa. CHARLIE: O que é aquilo? olha pra baixo e vê o reflexo do corpo do piloto numa poça de água. CHARLIE: O quê… JACK aparecendo: É o piloto. KATE: Você viu a coisa? JACK: Não. Estava bem atrás de mim mas eu não consegui ver… Eu me escondi nos arbustos. CHARLIE para o piloto em cima da árvore: Galera? Como isso pode acontecer? do corpo do piloto em cima de uma árvore, há sangue no seu resto e em torno dele, mas não está comido. LOST